


I Love Your Smile

by Gigglehead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Children, F/M, Kids, Love, Marriage, Photographs, Photography, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, adoration, photograph, photographer, suga - Freeform, sugawara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigglehead/pseuds/Gigglehead
Summary: They were walking down the park, when he caught their eye.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Original Character(s), Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 26





	I Love Your Smile

30\. March. 2018

"Itte kimasu!" You shouted, as you closed the door.

The argument was different this time, your parents demanded that you would quit your job and take care of their shop.

But you couldn't do that, no, you had always wanted to be a photographer, and that wouldn't change because of two dumb people who didn't appreciate it.

And you were still only 24.

You looked up at the sky, watching as clouds moved through the purple and blue sky.

They were only going one way, not another, even when they have so many other paths.

That's how that you chose to become a photographer and not a shop-keeper.

You chose your own fate.

You took ahold of your camera, and with one hand, took a picture.

Looking away from the sky, you spot a stunning sight.

A male with silver hair sitting on a bench in the park.

He was looking up at the sky with an alluring smile.

You couldn't help but stare.

There was something about this moment that you couldn't describe.

Maybe, it was the surrounding peacefulness around him, or maybe how the sun touched his skin —it looked like he was made of gold.

A true treasure.

Also, a treasure you couldn't help but take a picture of.

With your camera in hand, you clicked on the top right corner of the camera, taking a photo of the peaceful scene.

It seemed that your camera was on soundless —thank the gods.

You turned around, deciding to go back home, now that you had calmed down.

You were sure now, you would keep on doing what made you happy.

::

1\. April 2018

"Sensei! Look at this! You're a model now!" A girl shouted, catching a certain silver-haired man's attention.

He looked over the girl's shoulder, at where she was pointing.

It was a magazine, the words 'picture perfect' written in bold on the top, though, that wasn't what Sugawara was looking at.

He was looking at the picture on the front page.

It was of him, 2 days ago, at the park.

His eyebrows furrowed, was someone else there?

He sighed tiredly, a smile presenting itself for the child in front of him, I'm sure they were just trying to take a picture of the background.

"Maybe, I guess..."

::

6\. August 2021

"So tell me, what was the first photo that got the attention of professionals?"

A mic came to your face, 6 centimeters (2.36 inches) away from touching your lips.

"It was one of a silver-haired guy in Tatehana Park." You answered with ease, you remembered that day like the back of your hand.

"Oh? Around when was that?" The interviewee seemed quite eager to know when it was.

"It was 2018, in Spring."

"3 years ago, huh." They mumbled.

You answered all of her questions with ease, except for one.

"Did you meet the guy again?"

You were silenced for a moment, thinking over an answer.

"No, our paths didn't cross after that... at least not yet, who knows if I will meet him."

"I see, have a good day, Shanin-ka!"

::

5\. March. 2022

Sugawara was moving out of his old house, seeing as he was getting tired of how it looked.

He got help from one of his friends, Sawamura Daichi.

"I didn't know you were in a magizine."

That sentence confused Sugawara for a while.

He looked over his shoulder, his eyes meeting his friend's.

His eyes moved to the magazine in Daichi's hand and it all clicked together.

It was the photo someone took of him all those years ago.

He lost it once and never found it again.

Now, it was in the hands of his dear friend, Daichi.

He chuckled slightly, "Yeah, it's from 5 years ago, I think."

Daichi took a glance at it again, and tried to suppress his laughs, "You didn't know someone was there did you?" His struggles came to waste as he laughed out loud.

Sugawara grinned, chuckling, "You can tell?"

Daichi's laughter slowly turned into small chuckles, "Yeah, you look a lot more peaceful alone than when your together with someone."

He got a chuckle in response.

"I know who took the picture, —they're pretty popular,— I just never met them."

::

30\. March 2022

You were walking down the Tatehana park, taking in how much it had changed.

It looked much more developed.

Though, it still felt just as peaceful as before.

Your eyes clashed with two familiar brown ones.

As you looked more at the features of the man, you recognized him immediately.

He chuckled sheepishly, "It's been 4 years, huh?"

You rubbed the back of your head sheepishly, "You saw it?"

He grinned, his hands taking place on his hips, "Yeah, it was pretty good."

A small blush covered your cheeks, "Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"So, how old are you?" He asked, an expectant expression on his face.

You smiled, "I'm 28."

His eyes lightened, his magical smile shining brighter than ever, "I'll be 28 in a few months."

He seemed to be holding something back, his eyes swiping left and right, as if he was trying to look for words.

"So... wanna' hang out sometime?" He asked, this time looking directly into your eyes.

You shot him a questioning gaze, "Like..?" You blushed at your vague words.

He seemed to read what you meant and nodded, "A date."

You smiled shyly, avoiding eye contact, "I'd like that," you returned his gaze again, "I'd like that a lot."

::

30\. March 2023

You walked and walked and walked.

Your legs leading you to that park.

The park where your whole career started.

The park where you met the love of your life.

And also the park where you were going on a date with him.

The smile on your face never went away.

You put your hand in the pocket of your jacket, feeling the small gift you brought him.

As you spotted a color of silver on a very familiar bench, you felt a warmth in your chest.

Though that wasn't exactly a new thing, it always happened when you saw him.

Sugawara turned his head to the side, almost as if he was sensing you.

As he noticed who it was, he smiled, an almost sunny aura appearing behind him.

"My love."

He spoke the words as if he was blessed to say them at all.

::

17\. October 2026

"Kōshi, I'm bored."

Sugawara looked at you with a deadpan, "Love, it's 3am, I think you should go to bed."

You looked up at him, a very suspicious smile on your face, "Well, I'm sure we can do something."

The way you said it screamed how much you wanted to do something.

He groaned, annoyed, and smushed his head with his pillow.

He glanced through his eyelashes, his eyes taking in your pout, —which was almost impossible to see in the dark.

You couldn't see him, however you could feel his gaze on your figure.

You chuckled smugly, "Like what you see?"

His eyebrow twitched, "It's too dark for me to see you."

The lie was obvious, and you both knew it.

Sugawara chuckled breathlessly, "Come 'ere."

He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer.

There you laid, head pressed against him chest, a large smile plastered on your face.

::

31\. December 2027

You looked up at your lover with a bright smile, as you danced to the music.

The two of you did this every New Year.

Your friends say that it was almost a ritual by now.

You breathed out, and relaxed your body.

He swirled you around twice and pulled you closer.

With his hand on your waist, he could feel every move you made with your hips.

As the song ended, your movements stopped.

Though, he didn't move his hands.

"Close your eyes."

His breath touching your lips, making you shiver by the warmth.

You did as he said and felt his arms leave your waist, a rustle entering your ears.

A few seconds passed.

"Open them now."

Your heart was beating quickly and beat even quicker as you opened your eyes.

There, the love of your life stood, on one knee, a box in his hand.

"Will you make me the happiest person on earth, and marry me?"

Tears gathered in your eyes, you couldn't form many logical words at that moment.

The only words you could were the ones you needed;

"I will."

::

30\. March 2028

"I, Sugawara Kōshi, will take you, y/n l/n, as my husband/wife, and these things I promise you:

I will be faithful to you and honest with you;

I will respect, trust, help, and care for you;

I will share my life with you;

I will forgive you as we have been forgiven;

And I will try with you better to understand ourselves, the world and God;

Through the best and worst of what is to come, and as long as we live."

::

13\. July 2031

As you held the bundle of cuteness in your arms together with your husband, you couldn't help but coo.

You tiredly, but lovingly, looked up at your husband.

"This is the happiest day of my life."

::

13\. July 2041

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Nao! Happy Birthday to you!"

And with that, the candle went out.

The sound of people cheering filled the room.

Your child was now 10 years old.

::

27\. February 2042

"Dad, how did you and mom meet?"

Sugawara smiled warmly, "Your mom stalked me."

You eyebrow twitched, "I did not."

"You took a picture of me."

He really just wanted to piss you off, didn't he?

"Only one picture!"

You looked at your child with a smile that was both eager and annoyed, "Your dad was at the park and stood in an angle that was good for a photograph."

They giggled, "You two are stupid sometimes."

An imaginary arrow went through both you and Sugawara.

You two looked at each other and laughed miserably.

::

1\. October 2040

"Did you really met dad like that?" Your 18-year-old child asked.

"Like what?"

Nao looked up at you, "At the park. Did you really take a picture of him."

Realization struck you and you smiled, "Yeah, I did, and I think we officially met 4 years after that."

Surprise came over Nao's face, "4 years?" He asked incredulously.

"Yup, 4 whole years."


End file.
